Conventionally, write-once type storage recording devices are for optical disk media such as DVDs, which are portable storage media. Generally, in an optical disk drive using an optical disk medium, a linear actuator which linearly drives an optical head in the transverse direction of the tracks of the medium is used as a head actuator. On the other hand, in a hard disk drive using a magnetic disk medium, a head is positioned with respect to the magnetic disk medium by using a rotary actuator, and information access to an arbitrary track position can be made randomly or continuously. Regarding such hard disk drives, those enabled usage of a portable storage medium by housing a magnetic disk medium in a cartridge are also known. Moreover, recently, the hard disk drives are used in various apparatuses and devices other than information devices along with capacity increase, downsizing, and cost reduction of the hard disk drives, and they are also utilized therein as write-once type storage apparatuss which write movies or music merely once and are then used only for reproduction like optical disk drives of, for example, DVDs. In the case of a conventional write-once type hard disk drive, the method of continuously carrying out write toward one direction to the inner side by using, for example, an outermost track as a starting track is employed as one writing process.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2004-095078
However, in the continuous recording in the one direction in such a conventional write-once type storage apparatus, the track pitch is comparatively wide in consideration of inclination of the head caused along with increase of the yaw angle of the rotary actuator, and there is a problem that the surface recording density of the magnetic disk medium cannot be increased. More specifically, if the track pitch is determined from, for example, the head width at the position where the yaw angle is 0 degree without considering the inclination of the head caused by the yaw angle, the head is extended over the track width due to the inclination of the head at a head position in the outer or inner side where the yaw angle is increased. When write is carried out, an adjacent track is overwritten by the part extended out from the track width, the information recorded in the adjacent track is broken, the error rate thereof is lowered, and the information may become unreadable. In order to prevent this, the track width is comparatively wide so that interference with adjacent tracks does not occur due to increase of the yaw angle, and it is difficult to narrow the track pitch more than that so as to increase the surface recording density.